danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
סביון מזוות
thumb|650px|מרכז|סביון מזוות(Senecio angulatus) הוא מטפס נכרך ממשפחת המורכבים. מוצאו מדרום אפריקה. עמיד לקרה, לגיר וליובש, רגיש למליחות, צמח נמרץ וחסון מאוד פורח בחורף ובאביב.משתלת מלצר מהויקיפדיה האנגלית thumb|350px|ימין| *המקור Senecio angulatus also known as creeping groundsel and sometimes as Cape ivy is a climbing succulent perennial from the family Asteraceae of the genus Senecio; a native of South Africa an alien in Australia, a problem weed in New Zealand,naturalized in North Africa, and cultivated elsewhere. Senecio tamoides has been misapplied in Australia and is currently considered to be Senecio angulatus. תיאור thumb|350px|ימין| מתואר כמו ערבול 10 וכצמח טווינינג 9 שצורתו היא שיח צפוף צפוף בגובה של 2 מטר 14 או מטפס ל -6 מטרים, 9 עשב אגרסיבי שהקים פעם את הצמחייה הטבעית הקיימת הן בשכבת הקרקע והן בחופה, ומשנה את האקלים הקל בקהילת הפולשים ולעתים מדכא את התחדשותם של צמחים מקומיים. 14 גבעולים ועלים: גבעולים עסיסיים, ירוקים חיוורים, לעתים קרובות מגוונים בצבע ירוק בהיר וסגול, זוויתית מעט 5 (לא זקופה) ובדרך כלל מסועפת במשולב. 4 לא גבעולים ולא עלים הם שעירים. 4 5 15 עלים של ס 'אנגולאטוס. עבה, מבריק, בשרני גס, משאיר, עם אחד עד שלושה שיניים בכל צד 4 ו בוטה lobed, 14 עם עליון עליון הופך קטן יותר עם שיניים פחות או בכלל. 4 העלים הם 3.7 ס"מ (1.5 אינץ ') עד 22 ס"מ (8.7 אינץ') ואורך אחד (0.39 אינץ ') עד 14 ס"מ (5.5 אינץ') רחב ומתרחשים ב -14 זוגות. 5 גבעולי העלה הם 1 ס"מ (0.39 אינץ ') עד 4 ס"מ (1.6 אינץ') ארוך. 15 עלים יש גבעולים או גבעולים אשר לאמץ את פני השטח עלה גדול אשר לא lobed, סגלגל בצורת משולש או בוטה מאוד להצביע על הקצות בוטה שטוחה בבסיס. עלים יש מבט קפוא מן ציפוי אבקה בצד התחתון. 5 Senecio angulatus יטפס אם תמיכה מתאימה זמין. 14 זה יכול להיות מובחן vegetetic מ Senecio mikanioides על ידי חוסר אונות על בסיס גבעול עלה, משטח העלה בשרני, השיניים עלים מעוקלים כלפי חוץ. 4 פרחים: Senecio angulatus מייצר פרחים רבים 5 באשכולות פתוחים בקצה הענפים או הגבעולים. 4 פרחים מבושמים חזק על גזע מוארך הממשיכים להיפתח ברצף מהבסיס כמו הגבעול ממשיך לגדול; המסה של אשכולות מסתיימת יותר שטוחה בראש מאשר בפירמידה דמוית, 5 4 ס"מ (1.6 אינץ ') עד 8 ס"מ (3.1 אינץ') קוטר. לעתים קרובות האשכול נופל עם ראשי הפרחים בקצה הצביר. 5 גבעול פרח של ס 'אנגולאטוס. גבעולי פרחים הם לרוב חסרי שיער או עם כמה שערות קצרות, 6.5 מ"מ (0.26 אינץ ') ל 10.5 מ"מ (0.41 אינץ'). ראשי הפרחים מחוברים לגבעולי פרחים על ידי חרקים מצופים 8-11 מ"מ, 5 מ"מ (0.20 אינץ ') עד 6 מילימטרים (0.24 אינץ') 4 אשר מוקפים ב 4-7 ירוק בהיר ולפעמים סגולים על בסיס הבסיס המשלים, 1.5 מילימטרים עד 2.5 מילימטרים, אשר יוצרים צורת גביע סביב בסיס הלאנוקרה. 5 כל גבעול מסוגל לייצר 10-15 florets דיסק. 15 ראשי פרחים הם רדיאטים וכד בצורת, 15 פלורי ריי כמעט תמיד נעדרים 5 ligule צהוב כאשר הם מתרחשים. לקורולה יש דיסק צהוב 4 מוקף ב 4-6 פרחי דיסקור צהובים כהים, 5.5 מ"מ (0.22 אינץ ') ל -9.5 מילימטרים (0.37 אינץ') עם צינורות חסרי שיער, התרחבות קלה מתחת לאמצע ואונות 1.3 מילימטרים עד 2 מילימטרים רחב. 5 פריחה מאפריל עד מאי באפריקה 9 ומאי עד יולי בניו זילנד; 15 לראשי פרחים של אנגולאטוס יש קרניים 4 (שנראות כמו עלי כותרת), שגורמות לה להיות יותר דמוי דייזי 14 בניגוד לס. mikanioides אשר לא. 15 פירות רבייה: זוחל groundsel הוא מפוזרים בקלות על ידי זרעי הרוח, שברי גזע, ופסולת גן שהושלך. 14 Achnes הם 3 מילימטרים עד 4 מילימטרים, 4 5 מצולע או מחורץ עם שיער קצר בחריצים 4 5 וצורה גלילית מחודדת. 4 15 מצנח כמו שערות, pappus, הם 5 מ"מ עד 7 מילימטרים. 4 Described as scrambling[10 and as a twining herb9 whose form is a dense tangled shrub 2 metres (6.6 ft) tall14 or a climber to 6 metres (20 ft) high,9 that can become an aggressive weed once established4 smothering the existing native vegetation both in the ground layer and canopy and altering the light climate in the invaded community and sometimes suppressing the regeneration of native plants.14 Stems and leaves: Succulent, pale green stems, often variegated with pale yellow green and purple, slightly angular5 (not upright) and usually sparingly branched.4 Neither stems nor leaves are hairy.4515 Leaves of S. angulatus. Thick, glossy, fleshy, coarsely toothed leaves, with one to three teeth each side4 and bluntly lobed,14 with upper leaves becoming smaller with fewer teeth or none at all.4 Leaves are 3.7 centimetres (1.5 in) to 22 centimetres (8.7 in) long and 1 centimetre (0.39 in) to 14 centimetres (5.5 in) wide and occur in 1-4 pairs.5 Leaf stalks are 1 centimetre (0.39 in) to 4 centimetres (1.6 in) long.15 The leaves have stalks or stems which embrace the larger leaf surface which is not lobed, oval to triangularly shaped or very blunt to pointed at the tips and blunt to flat at the base. The leaves have a frosted look from a powdery coating on the lower side.5 Senecio angulatus will climb if suitable support available.14 It can be distinguished vegetatively from Senecio mikanioides by the lack of lobes at the leaf stalk base, the fleshy leaf surface, the outwardly curved leaf teeth.4 Flowers: Senecio angulatus produces numerous flowers5 in open clusters at the end of its branches or stems.4 Strongly scented flowers on an elongated stem that continue to open in succession from the base up as the stem continues to grow; the mass of clusters ending more flat at the top than pyramid-like,5 4 centimetres (1.6 in) to 8 centimetres (3.1 in) in diameter.15 Often the cluster droops with the flower heads at the end of the cluster turning upwards.5 Flower stalk of S. angulatus. Flower stalks are mostly hairless or with some short hairs, 6.5 millimetres (0.26 in) to 10.5 millimetres (0.41 in) long. Flower heads are attached to flower stalk by fine pointed 8-11 bracts 5 millimetres (0.20 in) to 6 millimetres (0.24 in)4 which are surrounded by 4-7 pale green and sometimes purple tinged at the base supplementary bracts, 1.5 millimetres to 2.5 millimetres which make a cup shape around the base of the involucre.5 Each stalk is capable of producing 10-15 disc florets.15 Flower-heads are radiate and urn-shaped,15 ray florets are nearly always absent5 yellow ligule when they occur. The corolla has a yellow disc4 surrounded by 4–6 dull golden yellow disc florets 5.5 millimetres (0.22 in) to 9.5 millimetres (0.37 in) long with hairless tubes, a slight expansion below the middle and lobes 1.3 millimetres to 2 millimetres wide.5 Flowering from April to May in Africa9 and May to July in New Zealand;15 S. angulatus flower heads have rays4 (that look like petals) that make it more daisy-like14 unlike S. mikanioides which doesn't.15 Fruits and reproduction: Creeping groundsel is easily dispersed by wind-blown seed, stem fragments, and dumped garden waste.14 Achenes are 3 millimetres to 4 millimetres long,45 ribbed or grooved with short hairs in the grooves45 and a tapering cylindrical shape.415 The parachute like hairs, the pappus, are 5 millimetres to 7 millimetres long.4[[קטגוריה:מורכבים] קטגוריה:מטפסים